


Broken Things

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Silence.Tony hated the silence. It was sickening. It gave him the ability to hear his thoughts and he desperately wanted to avoid his thoughts. They weren't bad thoughts to someone who looked into his mind, but it's because everyone else didn't understand what those words meant.I don't want to go Mr. Stark, please I don't want to go.





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. 

Tony hated the silence. It was sickening. It gave him the ability to hear his thoughts and he desperately wanted to avoid his thoughts. They weren't bad thoughts to someone who looked into his mind, but it's because everyone else didn't understand what those words meant. 

_I don't want to go Mr. Stark, please I don't want to go_. 

A simple plea that could've been for anything. That person simply could have not want to go to school, or the doctors or whatever that person hated. That was the case, but it wasn't school, work, the doctors, or the mall. That person, more specifically that 16 year old, was desperately not wanting to die. Peter Parker, the sweet, lovable teenager had died in Tony's arms because Thanos had a goal to ruin everyone's lives. 

It wasn't just Peter. It was half the universe. Everyone who was on Titan with Tony had turned to dust, besides Nebula. She was the one who was flying them back to Earth, in silence. 

Tony had one distraction and it was the burning pain in his side due to being impaled by one of Thanos's weapons. He had sealed up the wound, but it still hurt like hell. As if the aching in his heart wasn't enough pain. 

After what seemed like an eternity the billionaire and the robot woman had arrived in Wakanda. Tony had decided to stay in the ship for a few moments longer to try and talk himself out of crying. He had to face everyone, who was still alive, after they had lost. He couldn't do that. He had just cried on a different planet for about 2 hours. It wasn't exactly something someone couldn't figure out. His eyes were so red and so puffy. Dried trails of tears stained his cheeks as well. He could bet that everyone looked the same though. 

He made himself stand and then he walked or more so stumbled out of the ship with one hand still clutching his side. He looked around and the sight wasn't what it used to be. Piles and piles of ash were everywhere. Next to those piles were people sobbing. Everyone looked so lost and so out of it. He couldn't really blame them. After all he was in the same state. "Tony? Is that you?" Tony turned to the sound of the voice which belonged to the one and only Natasha Romanoff. 

"Yea, it's me." He cringed at his voice. It cracked and was loaded sadness. He hated it when someone could easily tell what he was feeling when he talked. He hadn't expected Nat to come over and hug him, but she did. She hugged him extremely tight and he hugged back. 

They both pulled away and when they made eye contact he could see the sadness in her eyes. "Who else is...you know...still alive?" He almost wished he didn't ask. The answer was probably not something he wanted to hear. The assassin sighed. 

"Not a lot...I can tell you that," She paused to think. "Rhodes is still here. So is Thor. Rocket, Shuri and other people of Wakanda. Bruce and...Steve." Tony made a face at how short the list was. 

"That's it?" The woman nodded in response and gave him a sad smile. 

"Everyone is so broken. Although Steve is looking the worst." He raised an eyebrow. Why was she telling him that? It's not like he cared. She seemed to read his mind. "We both know that you still care about him so don't give me the 'I don't care' look. He still cares about you too. He would just stare at that phone for hours on end and he would talk about you. A lot." He was surprised. He didn't expect Steve to actually miss him seeing as he left Tony behind without a second glance. 

"Where is he?" As much as he wanted to hate the stupid blond he couldn't bring himself to. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hate Steve. It made him angry with himself. Cap had left him to die and picked Bucky over him without hesitation. He was over here still caring and hoping things would work out. It was Nat's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"He's inside with the doctor. I'll take you there." She led him through the building to the doctors area. The doctor wasn't with Steve anymore so the blond was sitting alone, staring at the wall. She nodded to Tony and then turned to go check on Thor and the others. He stayed by the door for a minute trying to decide on what to say. It's been two years. How does one even start a conversation after two years? Who knows. He'll just go with it. It can't be that hard, right?  
He let out a shaky breath and walked into the room. Tony cleared his throat which made the other man look up. He wore a somewhat shocked expression.

"Uh...hey, Steve." The billionaire was expecting Steve to say hi back or at least answer him with some words, but he wasn't expecting the blond to jump to his feet and wrap him in a tight embrace. Tony didn’t object. It was too warm and comforting. 

After a few moments of this, Steve pulled away. He looked Tony over and then asked the question that he didn’t want to answer. “Are you okay?” He hesitated. He wasn’t okay, clearly, but he didn’t want to say it. He didn’t want to be weak. 

“I’m fine.” 

“That’s bullshit, Tony.” 

“How would you know, Steve? It’s not like you’ve been with me for the past two years.” Tony couldn’t help it. All the anger and hurt he had been holding in for so long was starting to bubble over.

“You don’t get to pin this whole thing on me. It’s not all my fault.” The shorter man scoffed at that. 

“Last time I checked I wasn’t the one who left you for dead. I wasn’t the one who chose Bucky over you. That was all you pal.” 

“You were trying to kill him. What’d you expect me to do? Let you do it?” Steve snapped. He looked stressed and upset, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“He killed my parents and you just expect me to be all buddy buddy with him. Not happening and don’t give me that shit about him being controlled by Hydra. He still did it. Oh and the best part was that you kept it from me. You knew this whole time and you _lied_.” His mouth just keep running. “You know sometimes I wonder if you ever even cared about me. We were close, but then Bucky showed up and you left without any hesitation. You fought me, almost killed me, just for Bucky. Would you do that for me? Probable not right? I’m just Tony Stark. A piece of shit billionaire. Why would anyone care about me? The answer is they won’t. Everyone cares about Bucky though. It’s all about Bucky. Bucky this, Bucky that. Don’t hurt Bucky! Well guess what, Cap? I’m hurt, but it’s fine. I’ll get over it right? It wasn’t like you meant the world to me. It wasn't like I was in love with you. Definitely not.” He paused to catch his breath and to try to hold back some tears that wanted to escape his eyes. Steve was looking at him with his mouth slightly agape. “You don’t understand how hurt I am. I went days without sleeping because of nightmares from our fight. I went days without eating because the kitchen was filled with too many good memories of you. I drank so much alcohol to try and forget. It worked, but only for the night. I’d wake up and be plagued with those damned thoughts again. Rhodes took away the alcohol eventually, my only escape from the real world. I began thinking things I shouldn’t...like death. It would be better than this. I can almost guarantee that, but then I thought about Pepper, Rhodes, and Peter. I couldn’t leave them. So I was stuck, still am. I wanted to call, to hear your voice and be reminded that you still even existed. I didn’t though. I couldn’t. It would’ve hurt too much to hear that voice that I love so much. It honestly feels like someone ripped out my heart and stomped on it.” Somewhere in that rant Tony had started to cry, hard. He knew this because after that sentence came to an end he let out a disoriented sob and felt tears falling down his cheeks. He heard a sigh. 

“Tony-” 

“No, I don’t want to hear it.” The shorter man growled. The tone of his voice wasn’t taken seriously due to it breaking halfway through the sentence. 

“Tony listen to me please…” 

“No. Leave me alone.” He avoided eye contact. It would make the situation worse. 

“Listen to me for one goddamn second!” His voice was harsh. It made Tony decide to keep his mouth shut for once. “Don’t act like I wanted this to happen. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I couldn’t let you kill my friend. I get that he killed your parents, but killing him wouldn’t have solved anything. We both know you would have regretted it later on. You’re too much of a good man to be able to live with that.” A pause. “I hated myself for it. As soon as we left Siberia I felt guilty. You meant so much to me and I hated myself for doing that to you. Fighting you, leaving you. I would sit and stare at that stupid flip phone for hours on end, hoping you would call or hoping I would gather up the courage to call. I wanted to hear your voice. I missed you so much and I would give anything to change what I did. I would without hesitation go back in time and change it all. You didn’t deserve that. I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t forgive me. God I didn’t even forgive myself. You deserve so much more than me and my shitty personality.” Another pause, longer this time. “I love you. I always have actually. There is just something about you. Maybe it’s your sarcastic comments or the way your eyes light up when you laugh. I don’t know, but I fell in love with you and not a moment went by where I wasn’t thinking about you. This whole time I was worried about you and I really wanted to check up on you, but I didn’t want to make the situation worse. I would've somehow. I mess up a lot.” Steve fidgeted with his hands. “Please forgive me…” His voice got quiet and it was full of pure sadness. 

Tony didn’t know what to do. He was frozen to the spot. Steve loved him back. He was most definitely not expecting that. How could anyone love someone as problematic as him? He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Natasha walked in. “You two need to come out here-” She stopped when her eyes landed on Tony’s tear stricken face. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good.” She glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Instead she directed her attention back to why she was here in the first place. 

“Anyway, you guys have to come out here. Everyone wants to see you, Tony.” Both men nodded and exited the room. Tony tried to make his face look presentable. He didn’t need everyone to know he had just been crying his eyes out. 

When they made it into the main room, Tony felt nervous. He didn’t know how this would go. It would probably goes as well as his talk with Steve went, but he was proven wrong. As soon as he entered the room, Thor was up on his feet making his way over, Bruce not far behind. “Man of Iron! I’m so glad you’re well.” The god pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tony smiled a little. 

“I’m glad you’re good as well. It’s been awhile.” Thor smiled and nodded. 

“Indeed it has.” He moved out of the way and Bruce stepped up. 

“We were worried about you.” The scientist pulled him into a quick, but endearing hug. 

“So I’ve heard.” Tony smiled, softly. 

“Weren’t you with others?” The question made the billionaire tense up. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. 

“I was, but they...you know.” He couldn’t say it. Even when he thought about it he felt his heart break a little more. Bruce frowned.

“Oh. I’m so sorry.” Tony shrugged, acting as though he was fine. 

“It’s okay, I guess.” He didn’t want to talk about this. He knew he would end up having to talk about Peter and that’s what he wanted to avoid. Bruce seemed to know there was more, but he didn’t push the subject, thankfully. 

After a few more people came up to him and talked to him, he decided to head to his room. Tony needed to get away from it all for a little while, just forget about the problems and pretend that things were okay. 

The pretending helped a little, but it wouldn’t help with the days to come. Nothing would be able to block out the pain that was going to fall over the remaining Avengers.


	2. Chapter 2

The last couple of weeks had been a blur. Everyone had been planning for the defeat of Thanos, leaving no time for anything else besides sleep. Therefore, Tony and Steve hadn’t been able to finish that very important conversation they had been in the middle of. Thinking back on it the billionaire hadn’t even caught a glimpse of the blond during their whole planning time. He was relieved yet upset. Tony shook his head and covered his face with a pillow. He told himself to not be upset because they would have all the time in the world after the war was over.

The full moon shone into his room, making sleep difficult. Sleep was already difficult due to tomorrow being the day they were going to put an end to the Mad Titan. Nervousness filled his body as he thought more and more about the day to come. So many things go wrong and Tony didn’t know if he could handle it. 

After a long night of staring at the wall and thinking of all the terrible outcomes, the sun finally rose over the trees. The sun’s bright light flooded into his room, making him grumble and sit up. Just as he did so his door opened with a creak and Natasha appeared. “Oh good, you’re awake. Come on we need to get ready.” 

“I don’t want to do this.” Tony looked up at his friend. 

“I know. I don’t either, but we have to.” She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get everyone back though, so it’s worth it.” 

“Yeah…” He threw the blanket off and stood up. He could see Nat wanted to say something, but she didn’t. Instead she let go of his shoulder and walked back to the door. 

“Be down in fifteen minutes.” He gave her a curt nod and then she disappeared down the hall. He got dressed in ten minutes and made his way to the main room. Everyone was gathered around the table, going over the plan for the last time before they put it into action. Anxiety bubbles in Tony’s chest as he listened quietly. He was sure that everyone could hear his heart was beating. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He told himself it would be okay, things would end on a good note and no one would die. 

They finished going over everything and then everyone broke off, getting into their positions, ready to wait however long it would take for Thanos to show up. While doing this Tony caught sight of Steve and their eyes locked. Those icy blue eyes were filled with nervousness just like his chocolate brown ones were. They both looked away and moved to their positions without saying anything to one another. 

When Thanos showed his face, Tony wasn’t ready. All he could think of was them losing again. His stomach was in knots and he didn’t know what he was going to do. Natasha nudged him. “We can do this. Don’t worry.” The billionaire knew she was right. When was Natasha Romanoff ever wrong? They had always won if they were together and this time was no different. They could do this. He gave her a nod and they both jumped into action, covering each other when they needed to. Tony’s armor was a bit dysfunctional due to the damage it received on Titan, but he wasn’t going to stop until he made every last one of Thanos’s men feel the pain he was feeling. His hand repulsors were going off left and right as he made his way through the creatures. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nebula fighting her father. Steve and Thor were side by side, the talking raccoon was with the Hulk, that had finally decided to come out, and Rhodes. Shuri was with her people near the palace. Everyone was fighting their hardest and it looked as though they might win this after all. The doubt that had planted itself in Tony’s chest had started to disappear. He felt more confident and more himself. 

Hours of fighting passed by and then the creatures, or whatever they were, stopped coming. Nebula had cut off Thanos’s arm, leaving him without the gauntlet. Her sword was at his throat and she was saying something to him with a furious expression on her face. Tony didn’t really care what she was saying, he was more concerned with getting everyone who turned to dust back. He made his way over to Natasha and Shuri, who were talking about the soul stone. 

“If I break it, will they all come back?” Shuri examined the stone in her hand. 

“Only one way to find out.” Nat looked at the teen expectantly. The princess crossed her fingers and then threw the orange stone onto the ground. It shattered into a million pieces and something in the air felt lighter, happier almost. Before anyone could comment on the change of the atmosphere T’Challa emerged from the woods with Bucky besides him. Shuri saw him and took off running. 

“T’Challa!” She practically threw herself into her brother’s arms with tears in her eyes. He gave a laugh and hugged her tightly. The raccoon was hugging some tree figure with tears in his eyes as well. Everyone was hugging their loved ones who came back from piles of dust. Tony smiled at all the hugs and tears of happiness, but his heart was still hurting. He wanted to hug Peter. Just as he thought that an orange portal opened in front of the billionaire and he jumped a bit. Doctor Strange emerged from the portal, behind him was Quill, Drax, Mantis, and Peter, his Peter. As soon as his eyes landed on the Spider-Man suit, he bolted towards the boy. When he reached the kid, he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh my god, you’re okay.” He whispered.

“Yeah, I’m okay, although I never want to do that again.” The boy tried to make light of the situation and it worked, sort of. Tony laughed, but his laugh turned into a sob. He held the kid closer. 

“Trust me, I won’t let it happen again. I’m never letting you go Underoos. You're stuck with me.” They hugged for a few moments longer before the older man pulled away and gave his kid a smile. Peter smiled back with so much happiness. That happiness didn't last long though. Natasha ran up and grabbed Tony by the arm. 

“You gotta come with me.” Her voice was urgent and strained. 

“Why? What's wrong?” The expression on the assassin's face was grim. 

“It's Steve.” His heart sank and he felt like he was going to puke. She pulled him towards the woods as quickly as she could, maneuvering through the trees until they reached a spot where a body lay on the ground, more specifically, Steve's body. Tony felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the scene in front of him. There was blood, way too much of it, by the man's side. He looked deathly pale and his chest was barely moving. 

_No_.

Tony raced the Steve's side and got on his knees. He examined the wound which was way too large for his liking. Blood was still gushing out of it at an alarming rate. Those icy blue eyes met his. They looked so dull. “...hey, Tony…” Pain was ever so easily detected in his voice. The billionaire placed his hands on the wound to try and keep the blood in. 

“Come on, we need to get you help.” Steve laughed humorlessly. 

“There is no way I’m getting up.” 

“I’m not letting you die!” Tony looked at his hands, they were already covered in dark red blood. “Please, I-I need you…” Tears filled his dark brown eyes. Steve cupped Tony’s face with his hand

“You went two years without me. You can do more.” He was surprised when he saw tears fill those eyes he fell in love with. Captain America doesn’t cry. 

“No, I can’t. Those two years were the worst years of my life, Steve. Don’t leave me...please don’t.” He could feel wetness on his cheeks. 

“You’ll be okay, you have Rhodes and Peter. Pepper and the rest of the Avengers too.” The blond tried to reason with him, but he wasn’t having it. 

“It’s not the same...I love you, Capsicle.” They both laughed at the stupid nickname causing tears to spill out of Steve’s eyes. 

“I love you too and I’m so sorry for everything I put you through.” Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve kept talking. “I left you and I shouldn’t have. I’m leaving you again and I’m so sorry. You’ll be fine though. I know you, Tony. You’re strong and you’ll get through this.” 

“Steve...please. Don’t. You can’t. After everything...I can’t lose you again.” His voice broke and he was sure his heart did too. His whole body was shaking and he couldn’t keep his tears at bay. “P-please. Come on, what about Friday movie nights? You can’t leave that, or what about me cooking terrible dinners, but everyone eating anyway because they don’t want to make me feel bad? You can’t die and leave all of that behind...you can’t leave me behind.” Steve tried to smile, but it turned into a wince. 

“I’ll miss all of that, but more importantly, I’ll miss you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I’m so sorry for hurting you as much as I did.” His breathing was getting way too shallow. Tony was panicking. 

“Don’t...come on. We can get you up and get you help. You’ll be okay. Just get up.” He knew he was spewing lies, but he wasn't going to believe the truth. “Shuri can fix you up and everything will go back to normal...just get on your feet.” His voice pleading. Steve huffed out a breath. 

“Tony...we both know that's not going to happen.” A sob escaped Tony's cracked lips. “I promise you, things will get better. You just have to keep going.” 

“I don't want to keep going if you aren't by my side.” His voice was quiet and full of remorse. Steve ran his thumb across Tony's cheek.

“What about Peter? You have to keep going for him. He needs you.” Tony let out a shaky breath. 

“Steve…” 

“You can do it. I believe in you.” He paused, trying to keep himself breathing so he could say one last thing. “I love you so, so much, Tones.” With that Steve Rogers, the Captain America, took his last breath.

A wail pierced the air. “No! Wake up! Wake the hell up! You idiot!” Tony shook the body helplessly, trying to make the man wake up. “You can't leave me like this…” His voice broke and he let out a weak cry. “Please... Steve….wake up….I love you, you idiot... please wake up.” He let the tears cascade down his face. Each sob caused his body to shake vigorously. 

 

One long week later and it was time for the funeral. The day that Tony dreaded with every bone in his body. 

The worst thing about it was the looks he was getting from everyone. They all looked at him with pity-filled eyes and it made him want to scream. He tried his best to ignore those damned looks, instead he turned his attention to his friends. Natasha was on his left and Peter was on his right. Bruce was next to Peter, then Thor, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Bucky, and Rhodes. Everyone was in black suits or dresses. It made Tony’s heart throb with pain. This was really happening. 

_Steve Rogers was really dead_.

The billionaire bit his lip to hold in a sob. He had let out one too many of those within the past week. Natasha grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He didn’t try to smile even though he was grateful for her gesture. He just couldn’t make himself smile anymore. No one could blame him though. His life was falling apart. 

The other thing that made this all too much was the fact that whenever he looked at his hands he saw Steve’s blood. No matter how many times he stood in his bathroom scrubbing and scrubbing. The blood just wouldn’t go away. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, but it seemed so real. 

Why? Why was this happening? Tony had lost so much in his life and it seemed as though he wouldn't stop losing. Maybe he was never meant to win. Maybe he was just meant lose his entire life. 

Another hand squeeze brought him back from his thoughts. Natasha gave him one last look before standing and making her way to the altar. She was the one who had offered to do the eulogy since she could hide her emotions better than anyone. She cleared her throat and started to read off the paper. “Steve Rogers was many things. Strong, brave, selfless, caring, funny, stubborn, and the list just goes on. He never gave up on what he believed in. No matter how many people were against him.” Guilt planted itself in Tony’s chest as he thought of the Accords. He ignored it as best as he could and turned his attention back to the redhead. “He was a great person and honestly no one can compare to him. We were close friends and that says a lot because I’m as closed off as they come. When we first met, I didn’t speak to anyone, but he didn’t give up until we started talking and then soon enough we talked all the time. He did this with all of the Avengers. He brought us together as a team and we wouldn’t have had it any other way. He’s the reason we are still a team now. Things have happened between us all, but we are still family and nothing will change that. We won’t forget what he’s done for us. How could we? He has done too much for anyone to forget.” She paused as tears glistened in her eyes. “I hate how things ended. He deserved better than that. I wish I could change it. If I could believe me, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I’m sure others would too.” Tony knew she was referring to him. “I hate how I couldn’t do anything to help him. I had to watch it happen and I don’t think I’ll be the same after that. He meant so much to me and he meant so much to others. I’ll keep going for him, he would want us all to be happy. He wouldn’t want us to shed tears over his death. He would want us to think of him and smile, which I plan on doing. I miss him so, so much and I don’t think I ever will stop missing him, but that’s okay. I know he is always with me and he is always with all of you.” The billionaire felt a few tears drip down his face. He let out a watery sigh and stared at the ground. Natasha said a few more things, that he tuned out, before she returned to her seat beside him. He gave her a small nod and she gave him a small smile in return. 

Tony didn’t pay attention to anything after Natasha stepped down. He stared blankly at the casket that sat on the altar. A voice whispered in the back of his mind. 

_It’s all your fault Tony_.

_You didn’t have his back_.

_He’s dead because you couldn’t keep him safe_.

_Some hero you are_. 

_You’re a sorry excuse of a human_. 

_Pathetic_.

_Waste of space_. 

More tears slipped out of his pain-filled brown eyes. Peter noticed and wrapped his arm around his mentor’s shoulders. Tony was thankful for the comfort the teen provided. Even if he didn’t show it, he knew that Peter knew he was thankful. 

The funeral ended and the voice took that as it’s chance to become louder and more hurtful.

_Your father would be so disappointed in you_.

_You let his favorite person die_. 

_What good are you?_

Tony clenched his fists and tried to ignore it. He licked his chapped lips and tried to think happy thoughts, but it didn't work. No happy thoughts could cover up that nagging voice. 

_You’re weak_. 

_All you do is cry_. 

_What a baby_. 

_Need someone to hold you?_

The worst part was that all those things weren’t wrong. He did let Steve die. He wasn’t a good hero. He was a sorry excuse of a human. He was pathetic, a waste of space, weak, a disappointment, and he cried way too much for a grown man. 

The billionaire tried to see the bright side. He tried to make himself be positive, but he couldn’t do it. All the guilt was piling up in his chest and he couldn’t get rid of it. 

He kept thinking it should have been him instead. He should be six feet underground, not Steve. People need Captain America more than they need IronMan. 

His shoulders sagged as he continued to beat himself up about the whole thing. Everything had been his fault and he couldn’t change it no matter how hard he wanted to. Some Stark he was. He failed as a son, as a teammate, and as a friend. Maybe this is why everyone hated him, because he was a failure and nowhere near as good as his father had been. 

Tony Stark was starting to lose himself and he wasn’t sure if there was anything anyone could do to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like I'm sorry for this. I'm a monster and y'all didn't deserve this depressing shit. Don't hate me pls. I honestly meant for this story to be happy, but then I was like "pfff no." and it turned into whatever this it. I really hope you liked it though:3 Thanks for reading it and showing me I'm not complete and utter shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will be adding another part to this and I apologize in advance for it:,) If you guys cry, I give you permission to sue me. I ensure much, much sadness. *Coughs* anyway please leave a like or comment and tell me what you thought of it! Your comments are what keep me writing!!


End file.
